Changing faces
by LaurenHarvey8
Summary: All human! Buffy and Angel have been together since she was 16 and have been married for 5 years, however the marriage has gone through a rough due to their distance from one another so Angel decides they should move house in a new neighborhood in Sunnydale. It's there when Buffy meets Spike the obnoxious, hot guy from next door and sparks fly..


Hey guys! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it :) it's a Spuffy love story (because I love them so) but has some Bangel in it, and it's rated M for later on in the story.. ;) I'll try and update this as much as possible, but I don't have my own laptop at this moment so it might be a while until I do update. I'll try anyway! Enjoy lovelies ox

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Looking back, it should have been the happiest day of Buffy's life. At the age of 16 Buffy thought she had her life all sorted out, not that she was worried about her future or her life at that moment. She was surrounded by people loved her, like her Mother Joyce, her stepfather Rupert Giles, who her mother had married after her Father had left and never came back, and her younger sister Dawn. Buffy also had amazing friends to help her get through the days, like Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. And of course there was Angel, the good looking Jock who had stolen her heart at the age of 16, who had chosen her to be his girlfriend, whispered sweet nothings in her ear, told her of his love for him, and eventually took her innocence. Yep, at that age she had friends, family and the amazing boyfriend. So why was she so unhappy now?

When Buffy left school not every went according to plan, Angel had promised her a lifetime of lavish holidays, an extravagant house for them to live in and for them to start a proper family. Buffy scoffed at the memory of Angel telling her that one day he would be famous for his skills that he was going to be the next famous football star. But those dreams had quickly gone down the toilet when at the age of 19 he was told due to an injury he wasn't allowed to play anymore. Buffy did the girlfriend thing and comforted him but the Angel she had loved changed that day, he became cold and distant, criticising and mocking her at every turn. Buffy ignored this for a long as she could, telling everyone "he'll change" but soon the inevitable hit her, she would never get the man she loved back, perhaps he had died with Angel's dreams, or perhaps the man she loved never existed.

It was originally Angel's idea for them to elope and marry. "Buffy c'mon, we're young; we both love each other what's the big deal?" Angel said, once Buffy has hesitated "I don't know Angel, I mean don't you think we're too young?"

"Buffy I don't see the problem, I mean your parents will be thrilled and so will your friends, and you love me don't you?"

Buffy sighed; he always played that trick on her.

"Don't you love me Buffy?" how could she say no to that. And his puppy dog eyes? After all she did love him didn't she? He was his first love and she thought she'd always love him. A couple of months later in L.A Buffy became Angel's wife, but during the midst of it all Buffy found herself incredibly isolated and lonely, none of her friends or family were there, and Angel kept disappearing to the reception to book their arrangements, she shouldn't have been spending her wedding day like this. After they had consummated the marriage Buffy then cried herself to sleep, looking at her ring. She was now a prisoner.

It was after 3 years of marriage that Angel decided that they should move to a new house in their town of Sunnydale "Buffy we've been in this apartment for 5 years now, don't you think we should be moving into more of a suitable home with bigger space?" once again Angel was calling the shots, he seemed to do that a lot in their marriage. "How about these new houses that have just been built, near Willow and Tara's house too!"

"Sure Angel, whatever" Buffy said, flicking through the pages in her magazine. Angel stiffened and clenched his fists, Buffy then forgot about how much of a filthy temper Angel had.

"I'm trying to suggest that we start afresh, you know new house new life and all that crap and yet you are acting like a child"

"I'm acting like the child?" Buffy yelled "we're fine here, I don't know why you keep trying to control my life Angel I'm not the little girl you think I am anymore"

"Oh you think because you've matured a tiny bit since you were 16 that you're suddenly an independent woman?"

Angel snickered "you'll always be that little 16 year old girl who needed protecting from the big bad world, and don't you forget that. You NEED me Buffy, you'll do anything for me, I know that."

He began to walk away, before turning and saying

"We're moving because I want us to be how we were Buffy before all this happened, before we..."

Buffy pained at the memory "well before that" Angel stopped and looked at Buffy, and gently stroked her face "I'll always love you Buffy" he whispered gently before leaving the room. Once again Angel had wormed his way into her heart and made her change her mind. "I guess we're moving house then" she said quietly.

Thanks for reading! Give me your opinions and stuff :D


End file.
